Bone grafting is a surgical procedure by which a new bone or a replacement material is placed into spaces between or around broken bone to aid in healing. Demineralised Bone Matrix (DBM) is often a component of a bone graft substitute which acts as an osteoconductive as well as osteoinductive material which is capable to improve the rate of new bone formation and to potentially reduce the risk and pain associated with the procedure.